


John Notices

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Getting Together, Hale-McCall Pack, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Observant John, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: John notices, of course he does. He didn't get be the Sheriff of Beacon County by not being observant. He's learned to be especially observant around his son. Especially after learning all about the supernatural. So yes, John Stilinski has noticed that there's something going on between his son and Derek Hale. Whether they've admitted that to each other or even themselves is a different story.





	John Notices

**Author's Note:**

> This was just begging me to write it and of course I gave in. Not beta read so any mistakes are my own.

John notices, of course he does. He didn't get be the Sheriff of Beacon County by not being observant. He's learned to be especially observant around his son. Especially after learning all about the supernatural. So yes, John Stilinski has noticed that there's something going on between his son and Derek Hale. Whether they've admitted that to each other or even themselves is a different story.

At first he thought it might be just Stiles. Then one night after watching the two of them together he realized Derek feels something too. He'd assumed he did but seeing it firsthand was something else entirely. After that he started watching the two of them more closely when they were together. Sometimes he even mentioned the other one in passing just to gauge their reaction. The Sheriff might be an observant man but he’s fairly certain even someone completely oblivious could look at these two and see there’s something going on. 

One night most of the Hale-McCall pack were gathered at the Stilinski household for one of their pack nights. Stiles and Derek were in the kitchen where Stiles was baking some cookies. They're talking and laughing, and every time Stiles looks away to do something Derek looks at Stiles a little too long. It's not just looking though. No. What the Sheriff sees in that look makes John's breath hitch. There’s complete love and adoration in that look.

Derek's head snaps over to where the Sheriff is standing, making Stiles stop mid-sentence and look over his Dad with a worried look "Everything alright Dad?"

"Fine, Son. You just back to baking your cookies." 

Derek shoots him worried glances throughout the night, but probably for a different reason than Stiles had. John also notices that distances himself from Stiles, which draws more attention than anything. From the Sheriff and the rest of the pack, including Stiles. Derek always made sure to stick close to Stiles so for him to purposefully be keeping away from Stiles he might as well have a flashing sign over his head saying _**“SOMETHING’S WRONG!”**_

John watches Stiles stop Derek before he leaves that night where they have a whispered conversation by the front door. Derek just shakes his head at whatever Stiles says, before squeezing his shoulder and leaving. 

It’s a few days later that John stops Derek in the kitchen finally having had enough of watching Derek and Stiles dance around each other. He’s doing this because he want his son to be happy, but also for his own sanity. "Just so you know okay with it. You and Stiles" Derek goes to say something but the Sheriff holds his hand up stopping him "I can see the you look at him Derek. It's far more than friendship. Stiles feels the same way. I just want you to know you have my blessing."

John notices Derek's shoulders visibly relax "Thank you, Sheriff."

John pats his shoulder "Call me John. If you plan to date my son you should get used to it."

Derek nods and gives a small smile. Before he can say anything else Stiles calls Derek's name from the living room. The Sheriff nods in that direction "Better go see what he wants. I'm going out for a while, give you two a chance to talk."

Derek nods again before heading into the living room where Stiles is waiting for him. 

Later that night when the Sheriff comes home it's to see Stiles and Derek wrapped around each other on the couch, asleep. At least he thought they were asleep until he goes to turn the TV off and sees Derek watching him. 

"Since you're just sleeping anyway you both might be more comfortable in a bed." He doesn’t think too much on what he just said and heads towards the stairs.

He's on the first step when hears Stiles mutter "Did my Dad just tell us to go to bed together?"

"To sleep, Stiles. Now get up. I'm not about to carry you upstairs."

"But _Derek!_ "

Derek huffs and the Sheriff hears movement. He heads the rest of the way upstairs, deciding to take his leave. When he reaches the top, he turns around to see Derek walking up the stairs with Stiles in his arms. Looks like it didn’t take much for him to give in. They share fond smile before heading off to sleep, Stiles muttering a “Night Dad” as him and Derek go by.

The next morning, they all have breakfast together and the Sheriff can't keep the fond smile off his face at seeing Stiles and Derek finally together. Not much is different than before. They're just more open, no longer trying to hid the glances they send each other. Instead their gazes linger and they grin at each other before going back to their eggs. John thinks he deserves some bacon for playing his part in getting these two together. He tells Stiles this of course, and Stiles just groans while Derek laughs. He gets his bacon.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write as much as I can while I'm on break for the next two weeks so send me prompts here or on [tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/) and I'll do my best to write them


End file.
